


The Knot Master

by pippen2112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega/Omega, Sex Toys, Voltron NSFW Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: The bed shifting wakes Lance up.  He blinks awake in the early morning dark and rolls to his right.  He and Shiro had fallen asleep with their limbs tangled, but now, Shiro’s huddled in on himself, whimpering as he grinds his ass backward into Lance’s thigh.Written for Voltron NSFW Week Day 3: Toys





	The Knot Master

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the following ask from sir-scandalous-smutt on tumblr: https://sirs-scandalous-smutt.tumblr.com/post/172444866555/random-thought-omegaomega-shance-using-a 
> 
> Thank you anon, thank you Sir, it's y'all's fault this exists.

The bed shifting wakes Lance up. He blinks awake in the early morning dark and rolls to his right. He and Shiro had fallen asleep with their limbs tangled, but now, Shiro’s huddled in on himself, whimpering as he grinds his ass backward into Lance’s thigh. 

Vivid dreams aren’t out of the norm. Now that he’s free from Galra captivity and feels genuinely safe, Shiro’s hormones have been going haywire in order to stabilize, so Lance has woken up on more than one occasion to Shiro humping the bed. But as soon as he sits up, Lance goes stiff. A different scent permeates the room: vanilla, and sandalwood, and the smell of the beach just after a rainstorm. One breath of it, and his stomach clenches.

Heat. That’s heat scent. Shiro’s gone into heat.

His groin pulses, ready to roll Shiro onto his stomach and bury his face in those beefy cheeks. But the moment Lance shifts, he feels slick pooling at his entrance, ready to burst. _Oh quiznack!_ Looks like he’s not far behind.

“Shiro.” Lance wraps his arms around his partner, rutting his cock against the swell of Shiro’s ass. He may not be an alpha, but he’s seen enough porn to know how to posture like one. Shiro’s slick dampens the front of his boxers in only a handful of thrust. His heat must have hit sometime in the night; how he managed to sleep through it, Lance will never know.

Lance runs his hands all over Shiro, feels the warmth bleeding from his skin, his muscles trembling and twitching. When Lance presses his left palm to Shiro’s stomach, gently kneading his abdomen, Shiro keens and arches forward. “Wake up, Shiro,” Lance murmurs against Shiro’s ear, letting his right hand sooth up and down Shiro’s side. “Come on, beefcake.” He moves his right hand to Shiro’s chest, squeezing gently as Shiro whines. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

Shiro grinds back against him, baring his throat, submitting. “Lance?” At the ragged sound of his voice, Lance can’t help craning closer and nuzzling against Shiro’s neck, nibbling at his scent gland. Shiro presses more diligently against him, his moans throaty. “Shit, you smell so good.”

Blushing, Lance sucks a mark low on Shiro’s throat. He’d love to litter Shiro with love bites for everyone to see, but they try to be discrete. He laves his tongue over the mark, relishing how Shiro shudders. “That’s _all_ because of you, babe.”

“I’m in heat?” Shiro asks breathlessly.

“Well, you’re leaking like it at the very least.” To emphasize his point, Lance slips his right hand into the back of Shiro’s boxer’s and drags a finger through the mess. Shiro groans, arching his hips back into the touch. He’s forceful enough that Lance’s finger slips past his rim, the heat clenching around him. Lance gulps, straining to keep himself in check. “You want me to fuck you, or do you need something bigger?”

Shiro writhes into him, letting out a litany of needy, broken pleas. He turns his head just enough Lance catches a glimpse of his big gray eyes, the pupils blown wide and black with lust. Lance’s blood surges southward. Oh yeah, his own heat’s coming on fast, but Shiro needs relief more than he does. Well, really, Shiro needs alpha pheromones and a knot the size of Florida, and on his own, Lance can’t provide either of those. But that’s not gonna stop him from trying. 

Pressing a mollifying kiss to Shiro’s lips, Lance takes one of Shiro’s hands, pulls it down to Shiro’s ass, and presses two of Shiro’s fingers into him. “Keep this nice and loose for me, okay? I’m gonna grab a toy.”

Shiro gasps, already plunging his fingers into his slick heat. “The Knot Master,” he pleads.

Lance’s throat constricts. The Knot Master? The toy he picked up on a whim from a seedy little sex shop at the space mall? The toy he’s been too intimidated to try on himself because really who needs twenty inches of girthy double-ended pseudo-silicone with five thick knots spread down the length? Just thinking about it makes his brain short-circuit for ten seconds, but fuck, if Shiro wants that goliath to split him open, who is Lance to stand in his way?

Bobbing his head like an idiot, Lance leaves Shiro to tease himself open and slips over to the bottom drawer of their dresser. He takes out the hilariously oversized dildo—seriously, who let him buy this—and a tiny spray bottle of artificial alpha pheromones—thank God for Coran, Hunk, and the Castle’s advanced tech. Just palming the bottle gives Lance a rush of want. What he needs is at his fingertips, but he holds himself back. _Shiro comes first._ Snorting under his breath, Lance shakes his head. He can worry about his own heat afterward.

When he turns back to the bed, his breath catches in his chest. Shiro is an absolute vision. Head pillowed on his Galra arm, four fingers plunging into him as slick drips down his thighs, helpless sounds of want eeking from his open mouth. Lance stumbles under the weight of his own desire, his knees collapsing under him.

He sprays pheromones on his wrists and neck, letting the scent sink into his skin as he slicks up the dildo—between Shiro and himself, there’s no need to break out the lube. He drapes himself over Shiro’s back, kissing up his spine and mouthing at the nape of his neck. “This what you need, babe?”

Bless him, Shiro just melts into the mattress, craning his neck back to scent him as his fingers drive relentlessly into his hole. “Fuck, Lance. Need you so bad.”

He kisses Shiro’s scent glands and presents his neck for Shiro to nuzzle against. With the pheromones so close at hand, Shiro’s breathing easier, moving more smoothly. Better, but not good enough. “Nearly there, Shiro. Gimme a moment, okay?”

Shiro nods and drops back onto his shoulders and knees, his hand working quick and dirty at his entrance. Fuck, the smell of his is pungent, intoxicating. Thank God for the Castle’s air filtration system, or none of them would ever get anything done while Shiro’s cycling.

As soon as his sense comes back to him, Lance climbs onto the bed behind Shiro and rolls onto his back, scooting close enough he has to drape his legs over Shiro’s. With lust-numb fingers, he works himself open, relishing the squish of slick against him. Especially when Shiro groans into his pillow, pumping his hips backward in anticipation. Lance presses the dildo against his rim, feels himself flutter at the impending length. _Here goes nothing._ Letting out a long slow breath, Lance pushes in the dildo; when he bottoms out against the first knot, he gasps. _Holy crow, shoulda prepped more._

But when the opposite end of the dildo flops into the valley between Shiro’s cheeks, sliding through all that slick, they both groan. Shiro pulls his fingers free, trailing his fingertips over the silicone length. “Fuck,” he whimpers before dropping onto his chest and using both hands to spread his cheeks. “Fuck me, Lance. Wanna feel you split me in two.”

It’s moments like this that keep Lance second-guessing his reality, but _fuck_ is he powerless to resist a request like that. His heart flutters that Shiro trusts him with this side of his personality. That Shiro wants Lance to be the one sating his every need. If they were face to face, he’d surge up and kiss Shiro with everything he has. Would claim him until neither of them could breath.

With trembling fingers, Lance holds the dildo steady and presses it to Shiro’s hole. One quick thrust, and it’s buried in him. Shiro lets out a high whine, rocking backward against the length, his hole devouring inch after girthy inch. The angle doesn’t do much for Lance, but he supports Shiro’s hips and eases Shiro back until he hits the first knot. Even if his abs are straining to hold himself semi-upright, he’ll deal with the discomfort. Its worth it for the ways Shiro arches his back and keens.

“Take what you need, babe,” Lance murmurs, massaging his thumbs into the small of Shiro’s back. “Anything you need.”

Shiro whines. “It’s not enough. Lance, please!”

“You want my knot?” he asks as he teases his fingers down to Shiro’s wide-spread rim, half smug, half in awe. _Quiznack, how does he stretch that far?_

“Need it, Lance! Need it all!”

Lance bucks at all the need wrapped in Shiro’s voice, which in turn leaves Shiro begging for more. He tugs his balls hard to stop himself from spraying across Shiro’s back right then and there. This position gives him hardly any leverage, no where near what he’d need to fuck Shiro through the mattress, but all to quickly an idea comes to mind, one that leaves him grinning. 

Before he can second-guess himself, Lance lays down fully, one of his hands stabilizing the dildo. Shiro tenses instinctively, on the edge and ready to be fucked long and hard. But Lance pats his flank and says, “If you want my knot, you better ride me.”

And with a sound of unholy want, Shiro rises onto his hands and knees and thrusts back onto the dildo, bucking his hips like an animal and straining backward to take more, more, _more._ Lance gasps when one of the knots slides half into him, angling the tip momentarily against his prostate. But he holds tight, tilts his chin down, and gawks as Shiro takes his first knot of the evening, writhing and moaning and shaking as his come splatters against Lance’s legs. His ass spasms, fresh slick leaking onto the toy in a way that makes Lance’s mouth water. And before Shiro can even come down from the orgasm, his hips are working again, taking the dildo deeper and deeper. “Fuck, Lance. I can feel you in my throat.”

Lance clenches hard around the dildo, and Shiro drops onto the next knot and groans. “Wanna feel all of you.”

His eyes bulge at the thought of Shiro working himself onto each of the remaining knots until they’re ass to ass and shaking with their need. He whimpers at the thought and bears down on the dildo. “You want the rest of these knots, babe?”

“ _Please!_ ” 

Lance chuckles, his voice turning breathy as the knots breaches him fully and he bucks. “Then you’re gonna have to beat me to them.”

Panting and crying out, Shiro bounces back and forth on the toy, sucking it deep.

If the pair of them have to bow out of training for the next few days as they work through their heats and re-learn how to walk without limping, well, the team will forgive them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome! Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
